


Hermione Slips Up.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, POV Hermione Granger, Pining Hermione Granger, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Set in the Deathly Hallows when Harry and Hermione are left alone to hunt for horcruxes. Hermione seems to be having a hard time adjusting to it just being him and her and Harry notices. Hermione is pining for Harry and has been for some time. When they are alone feelings are realised.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20
Collections: pine4pine 2020





	Hermione Slips Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Having only each other for company wasn’t so bad, although it did mean that it was harder to hide things from him. It was more often than not that Hermione’s gaze wound wander from her task, scouring The Tales of Beedle the Bard, to Harry. Since Ron had left them it was getting harder and harder for her to not let something slip or to reveal how to Harry anything. Harry had eyes only for Ginny and Cho and Padma, anyone but her. Not only had he not asked her to the Yule Ball, he hadn’t asked her to any event. Even when she had gotten dressed up, taming her unruly hair, he hadn’t said anything. 

The air in their tent was getting incredibly hot although that could be because Harry had walked by her, impossibly close, close enough for her to feel his arm brush against her. It sent her mind reeling and she snapped the book shut. Looking at it now was getting her nowhere. 

“I’m going to check on the wards,” Hermione spoke to Harry, an excuse but one that he accepted without asking for an explanation. One could never be too safe, what with being on the run from Snatchers and Deatheaters. 

“Good idea Hermione. Want some help?”

“No,” Hermione spoke too quickly, “No, thank you, I won’t be long.” 

Hermione left the tent quickly, relishing in the cooler air, it made her breathe easily. Walking to the outermost part of their safe zone, safe from anyone who happened to be walking by, wizards and muggles alike. It was a repellent to muggles and more of a disillusionment to anyone from the magical community but if they got too close they would be found. Even though she came out here just to get away for a few moments she already wanted to go back to make sure that Harry was safe. It was an instinct that never went away. 

As she was there, she walked the perimeter of her wards, checking them as she went. Hermione even wove in an extra layer of protection, one that would make it more tricky for them to be dismantled without them noticing. Then she was making her way back to the tent as she heard voices. Someone had gotten past her. That thought filled her with dread. She moved a little faster, trying to keep as quiet as possible, her wand held aloft. 

Hermione snapped the tent door open with vigor and then it became clear to her. Harry was listening to the radio again. For the list of names of the dead. Her shoulders slumped in relief at the same time Harry jumped to his feet and scrambled to reach for his wand. 

“Hermione, you scared me half to death!”

“Sorry,” Hermione replied before walking over to the radio and switching the station. “I told you not to listen to that, it will only make it all worse.”

“I know, Hermione...but I need to know. I need to know that people I know aren’t on that list. The Weasley’s...Ginny. What if someone finds out Ron does not have an illness? The entire family could be held responsible. We don’t know where he is, he could have been caught or seen.”

Hermione droned out what Harry was saying when he mentioned Ginny, choosing to focus more on the soft music which was playing on the radio. That was the reason why he listened. To see if his love interest was still alive. She only gave a few noncommittal responses in the right places to make it seem like she was listening to Harry. 

Hermione felt a hand placed on hers then, “Hermione, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Harry.”

“No, you’re not. I know what you’re hiding”

Hermione didn’t know how to reply to that. Usually she was the observant one yet Harry was proving her wrong. She had been trying to move on and hide what she was feeling. Slowly she closed her eyes and braced herself to be let down gently. 

“Ron leaving has been particularly hard on you. I am truly sorry for that, Hermione,”

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him sharply. He had found out when she had started failing at hiding something but he hadn’t worked out what yet. Hermione felt Harry draw her closer, still holding her hand, her other hand was also taken and she could not believe what was happening. Suddenly she was in his arms. It was simultaneously the best and the worst moment.

All was silent except for the radio, the music soft and slow. Hermione felt Harry move from side to side, slowly at first but then more confident when she started to join in. Her hands moved of their own accord, one running up and down his arm and the other moved higher up his back. Soon enough, they were moving around the room haphazardly, neither of them were great dancers, but they were having fun. When Harry smiled at her she felt emboldened. Like everything was right in the world. Her eyes darted down to his lips, so tantalisingly close. The atmosphere, the music, the ambience, the feeling of his body against hers was too much. It was all too much, so she did the only thing she could do, she moved closer to him. Their lips connected. It was chaste and lasted no more than a second before she backed up. 

Her hands came up to her mouth as Harry looked on in horror. Then she ran the few steps to where her bunk was. Harry tried to follow before her but she called out “Leave me alone.”

Hermione felt herself being pulled into his arms once again. “Hermione, you’re crying, did I do something wrong? 

Her hands went to her face again and she realised that she had in fact been crying, “When did I start crying?” she whispered to herself but Harry heard. 

“When you...kissed me. Although before that, when we were dancing it looked like you were upset.”

Hermione felt Harry wipe at her tears with his thumbs and that made her start welling up again. 

“Harry, being this close to you is painful. I think I have fallen for you. Please, can you let me down gently. I know you love Ginny.”

“Look at me, Hermione. Don’t you notice the way I look at you. You’re the smartest person I know. You are also incredibly brave and resourceful. I didn’t think you were interested in me like that. We should see where this goes. As for Ginny, she is one of my closest friends, I worry about her a lot which is why I listen to the radio.”

Hermione was in awe of what had just happened. Had they both just admitted their feelings to each other? “Yes, I would like to see where this goes,” Hermione answered Harry while linking their fingers together. 

“I knew my kiss couldn’t have been that bad,” Harry joked and then was rewarded with Hermione playfully hitting him in the shoulder before proceeding to lean against it. Laughing and smiling at the same time. Harry couldn’t help but join in. 

"Perhaps we should kiss again to see if the reaction is the same Harry?" Hermione questioned him and Harry pulled her in for another kiss. This was lasted longer than the first. Hermione placed her hands onto Harry's face for the duration and once it was over they leant their foreheads against one another. Their future looked brighter than it did before.


End file.
